Cowboy Hats And Bandanas
by ChasingCinderella
Summary: Chelsea is the Island's farmer/rancher. Vaughn is the Island's animal dealer. Is it strange for them to be friends?...Or more?. Instructional Criticism and advice is welcomed. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue.

**Howdy! This is my first FanFic, so please do tell me if I am doing something wrong. Also, criticism and advice is very much welcomed, if it will help me become a better writer. **

**Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

I woke up this morning to see two green orbs look into my own cerulean ones.

"Meoooowf!"

"Well good morning to you too!"

I look over to my clock, it was 6:30 A.M. My cat is like an alarm clock, because every morning she would put her fury face in mine and wake me up, telling me it's time for me to feed her. I take my eyes off the clock to look back at my cat.

My cat Pusheen just stares back at me... blinks..."Meow"

"Ok, ok, let's go get some food." I'm still a bit groggy as I get out of bed and walk to the kitchen, to get the cat some food out of the coverts "Here kitty kitty!" I say as she comes over to her bowl. Then I put the kettle on the stove to boil for oatmeal, then make a beeline back to my room to get dressed, I put on a pair of light faded jeans, rolling the bottom sleeves up to my calves, and sporting a deep turquoise shirt with sleeves that come to the elbows, and I also brushed my hair up in a high ponytail that comes a little below my shoulders, with my red lucky bandana around my kneck.

I'm Chelsea Kenneth, twenty-one and currently living alone on a farm with just my animals and I. It's been a year and a half since my boat crashed and I washed up on the shores of Sunshine Islands. Taro and his daughter Felicia and his grandkids Elliot and Natalie nursed me back to health, gave me a farm and a house. They were really kind to me, considering they didn't know me. At times Taro can be a bit annoying, and his daughter Felicia very is kind, and her son was just like her, but a bit shy and clumsy. Natalie on the other hand can be sarcastic at times and kinda mean to people... Mostly, her brother. But when you get to know her better, she's pretty nice. They all had pink hair, except for Taro, he's bald.

As I got just got done getting dressed, I hear the kettle go off, signaling that the hot water is ready for my oatmeal. So I went ahead to the kitchen, and was pouring me some hot water in my oatmeal when I heard a knock at the door.

"coming!" I walk over to the door and open it to reveal my blond hair and blue eyed friend, jumping on me with a loud "Squeee!"

"Oof! Hey Julia! How are you?" Julia has bright blond hair and big blue vivid eyes, she's wearing dark skinny jeans that show off her curves nicely, with a white and blue plaid button up blouse.

"Guess what?" She says with her perfect mascara covered blue eyes big and sparkling with a large grin on her face.

"What?"

"Oh come on, GUESS!"

"Um, ok, uhhh, unicorns are real?"

She looks at me with an annoyed expression at my lame joke, but it leaves as soon it appears, instead replaced with a pouty expression."Aww don't tell me you forgot it's my birthday in two days!" She says with a slight country accent, and a bit disappointed.

"He he! Just, kidding!" I said with a big grin. Julia was one of my best friends in the whole world, of course, at times she can be a bit pushy and annoying, but I love her like a sister, and most people don't forget a sibling's birthday.

"Well anyways, I'm going to have a water party at my house this Friday for my birthday! Are you gonna be able to come?" She asks " Pretty pleeeeease, there's gonna be water gun fights!" she said.

"Hmmmm, I am a fan of water guns and fights" I say.

She gives a big grin. "Ok! It's gonna be at one O'clock on Saturday cya!~"

And she skips out the door her hair curls bouncing behind her, before I can even say good-bye.

So, I go back to my oatmeal.

Before I head off to work on my farm I pet my cat once more, and head off to the chicken coup. My chicken is small with faded yellow paint over it and the roof a caramel brown. While I was cleaning out the chicken coup, I would sing a song, and the birds would keep silent, as if they were listening.

My Father would always say that my sisters and I sounded so pretty when we sing, that everything would keep silent and listen... Man do I miss my family. Sometimes they would come over to help me out on the farm during harvest, and visit. I would always end up missing them so much when they left.

I have six brothers and sisters. There are three boys, and four girls in my family, not including my parents. My father is a hardworking man, he's a team manager for a big computer company, and he would always work hard to make sure we had enough food and a roof over our heads... He is a great man, he and my mother. My mother is also hard working, staying at home raising seven kids. It's ALLOT of work! Seriously!

My oldest sibling is thirty-one and her name is Karin, and is already married with five kids! She has three boys and twin girls.

My second oldest sibling is twenty-seven, his name is Jacob and is single, but were expecting he'll be won't single for long, but that's a story for later. He has a job at my dad's work. What type? eeerrr I forgot, heh heh.

My third oldest sibling is twenty-four, her name is Amelia and she loves designing clothes, she even has her own fashion line! Amelia and I were very close growing up, and we still are. We took martial arts together, were on the same team on almost everything, and did all kinds of things together. We were an awesome duo!

My fourth and fifth siblings are twenty-two, and twins! Hmmm, I'm beginning to think twins run in the same family... Anyways back to my brothers. My twin brothers names are Allen and Eric, they both work at a pet hotel, and are training to become a dog trainer.

And then there's me, the sixth child, I'm twenty-one, and works as a farmer.

My youngest sibling is nineteen and still lives at home, her name is Bethany and wants to be an robot maker or a animator... sigh~... Yeah we are a big family, and can get angry at each other and a little out of hand, but we love each other no matter what our differences are, and I would never trade them for anyone or anything else in the world. Yeah, sorry for the long and sappy introduction of my family and I.

After I took care of my chickens, I went take the eggs I got from my chickens, and put them in the shipping bin. After that, I headed over to my small barn. I give my horse Lightning some fresh hay and oats, then start to brush his coat. His coat is a beautiful bright white, and he's quicker than a hiccup, thus, I gave him the name Lightning.

After I was done brushing Lightning, I went to go take care of my strawberries. It was a hot and humid summer day, but my strawberries looked happy, and were producing more than usual, so it's ok.

I begin picking ripe strawberries, and putting them in a basket, while leaving the unripe alone. I put three fourths of my strawberries in the shipping bin, and put the rest in my rucksack.

I still don't get how my rucksack can hold so much, and somehow keeps my food refrigerated! It's a mystery to me even to this day.

After I get done with work I usually go for a walk in the town. So here I'm walking through town just enjoying my surroundings, and a day's work done... Soon I'll be expanding my farm, which means more work and managing, so I'll probably am going to hire someone to help me on the farm, later on.

Man how much has changed since when I first came here, there used to be just dirt roads, shabby houses and shops, and only small patches of grass. Now, there are brick roads, a beautiful town square with a fountain in the middle, nicer houses and buildings and there's more trees and beautiful grass with more flowers.

I have a small smile as I walk down the road, to see Charlie walk up to me. "Hay! Miss Chelsea! wanna play Tag with me and Eliza?" He says, and they both look at me with pleading eyes. '_Hmmm must be learning that from Julia... Smart kid.' _He's wearing his favorite Pikachu shirt, and shorts and sneakers. Eliza's wearing a cute little pink jumper dress with leggings underneath.

"Ok, for a little bit," I say after a while, giving into their eyes. '_Man I'm a sucker for kids.'_ Then, a devious l grin spreads across my face, their faces start to show confusion, then recognition as if they just figured out what I was thinking, but before they could do anything about it I tag Charlie.

"Tag! you're it!" I shout, running away from Charlie, laughing wildly. Eliza catches on and starts running too.

"Hey! That's not far!" he shouts, complaining, before chasing after me. He catches up to me and tags me on the back. Running off laughing like a mad man... Like, I did a while ago. ' _Darn, why are kids so fast?' _I think to myself.

I start to run around them, rounding them up like a sheep dog would herd sheep. When I got close enough to get them both, I scoop them up in both of my arms lifting them into the air, with their legs wiggling. We're all laughing our heads off until when I start getting off balance, and start falling over. '_Uh-oh this can't be good!'_

I brace myself for the fall making sure the kids are on top of me, so they don't get hurt. I wait for the pain of my butt hitting the ground hard, but, instead landing on something... Soft _'Hmmm, that's strange.'_

"Ow."

I look up startled, to see the owner of the voice, to find, my one and only, anti-social cowboy friend, Vaughn. He was wearing black boot cut jeans, with black and brown boots, wearing a brown vest over a button up black shirt; he also had a very cool black cowboy hat on, which you would rarely see him without.

"Could you get off me now?" he said while giving me what seemed like half of an annoying glare, and the other half pain.

"Oh! Sorry Vaughn!" I say, quickly getting off of him, with a small shade of pink on my cheeks, while not seeing his.

"What are you doin out here runnin around screaming like hillbillies for?" He says it with a slight country accent, like his cousin Julia.

"Playing tag," I say with a sheepish grin "Wanna play with us?" and the kids start staring at him with a hopeful glint in their eyes.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" The Charlie and Eliza say, annoyingly.

"No."

"PLEASE!" Now I start to asking too.

"Nope."

"PLEASE!"

"Nay."

"**PLEEEEEEASE!"**

He sighs. "Ok. Just one game" He says, grumbling in defeat, and a bit annoyed.

"YAY!" We all shout in unison.

"Ok, who's it?"

We all look at each other and smirk, then poking him at the same time, saying. "YOU ARE!"

Then run off laughing.

"O-oi!" he says angrily, starting to run after us.

A year ago, the Vaughn today, would have never existed. Usually he would be mean, and ignore me and everyone else, also he would be very sarcastic, and be an total anti-social cowboy. But I kept on trying to talk to him, even though a lot of the talking we had were arguments. But after a while he started not to mind, me talking to him, and we sorta, kinda, became, friends. Even let me introduce him to some of the other islanders.

We all are now running around like bees, trying to keep Vaughn from tagging us. Charlie hides behind the shop getting out of Vaughn's range, and Eliza is... Somewhere. So that leaves me as the only person left that Vaughn is chasing. Great. I'm swiveling around trying to lose him, but to no avail, so I just keep running, hoping to tire him out.

I'm running around in patch of flowers, when I happen to trip over a tree root, and fly into the air landing face first, on a bed of flowers, and Vaughn not being able to stop himself in time, lands on me.

"**OOOFFF!"**

Vaughn realizing he landed on me quickly gets off. "S-sorry!"

I sit up feeling pain, and dirt on my face, but missing the slight shade of pink on Vaughn's cheeks.

"It's ok, I'm alive," I say. "Guess that makes us even." Then start laughing, he started snickering, then turning into little laugh. We both are laughing for a long minute and it eventually dyeing down, then I start to stare at him for no apparent reason. He catches me staring at him, and then he starts to stare too. Then I see a slight shade of pink cover cheeks. _'I-is Vaughn blushing? Nah, that doesn't seem like him, I must be seeing things.'_ He tries to reaching up to pull the brim of his hat over his face to find it's not there anymore, then tries looking for it, with a worried expression on his face.

"Here it is." I say, picking up his hat, somehow knowing that's what he was looking for.

He gives a curt nod, his way of saying 'Thanks' and puts it on his head.

Even though he still can be grumpy at times, he can be a nice, and sometimes a soft guy, deep down inside once you get to know him... Don't tell him I said that...

Chapter 1 end

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Please Comment/review, so I know if I should continue or not.**

**Well, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping!

Chapter 2: Shopping!

**Hello! Here's my second chapter! **

**Please read and review! Instruction criticism and advice is welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, and sadly Chick-fil-a too.**

After that little incident with Vaughn, we headed over to Meribelle's Animal Shop. Meribelle is Julia's mom, and Vaughn's aunt.

Vaughn opened the door to the shop for me. I walked in to see a plump short haired sandy-blond woman at the counter counting the money in the cash register.

"Hey Meribelle!" She turns to look at me, showing her big beautiful blue eyes, smiling. "Oh! hey Chelsea! how are you today?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Oh. The usual. Tired but good"

Julia walks in the room texting, not noticing me. "Julia are you going to say hi to Chelsea?"

She looks up. "Oh! Sorry Chels, just inviting people to my birthday party."

"Is there going to be a lot of people?" Vaughn asks, evident in his voice that he doesn't want be around a lot of people.

"Oh come on Vaughn, it won't hurt to socialize with other people every now and then."

"Eh."

"So is the party going to be big?" I ask, also hoping there's not a lot of a people.

"Duh! It's my birthday! Of course there's gonna be a lot of people there!"

Me and Vaughn groan.

"Ok, now you're both acting like little kids."

I usually like being around people, but sometimes I don't like being around a lot of people, I guess I'm kind of like Vaughn in that area.

"Hey, Vaughn are you going to the party? I thought your only on this island on Wednesday and Thursdays."

"Oh, Yeah my boss is letting me stay here on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays during the summer."

"Niiiice, man." I say with a smile, and high five.

"Yeah... It is."

Julia just stares at us, first looking at me, then Vaughn, then me, then Vaughn, and just smiles as of thinking of one of her fantasies. I was about to question her about it but, decided to ask later.

"Hey Chelsea want to have dinner with us?" Meribelle asks.

I'm about to answer, but my stomach answers for me with a loud growl, and we all start to laugh, and Vaughn started smirking.

Since living far away from my family Julia, Vaughn and Meribelle had kind of became like a second family to me, always thinking about me, inviting me for dinner, and spending time together as if we were really were a family. I love em all...

Meribelle made a classical Country dinner with fried chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, green beans and biscuits, and let me tell you, it sure did look good!

We all and sat down at the small square table, Julia and Meribelle sat across from each other, and me and Vaughn sat across from each other. We all are wearing the clothes we were wearing earlier today, except Vaughn, his hat was hung up on the coat hanger, because Meribelle didn't like him wearing it at the table.

He was the first person I've ever met his age with silver hair such as his. I've always liked it when he had his hat off_, _but he seems to be really attached to it. Hmm maybe it's something that makes him feel secure? I was brought out of my thoughts when Meribelle began to talk to me.

"Sooo, Chelsea how's your farm going?"

"Umm, it's going ok. I'm thinking about buying a cow or two, and planting a bigger crop, also maybe hire someone to help me out." I replied.

"Oh I heard there's a boy who's looking to be an farmer's apprentice, maybe he can help you and you can help him. I think his name's Mark or something." Meribelle said.

"Thanks! I'll think about it."

It was getting late, so I thanked them for the dinner and headed off to home, sweet home.

Today after work, my friends dragged me on a fairie to the city to find bathing suits for the Julia's birthday party tomorrow.

"Ooh let's go to Forever 21!" Julia said and we all agreed.

Yes I'm a farmer, but that does not mean I don't like dressing up every once in a while.

We go over to the swimsuits. Julia picked out a white tankini, Natalie picked a black one piece with white stars over it, Lanna picked out a pink frilly one, and I, well... picked one from the clearance rack, it was a plain turquoise one piece suit.

"Chels, why are you getting that thing?" Julia asked.

"Well it's cheap and I'm just goin to put on a pair of rolled up jeans and a shirt over it." I never liked showing a lot of skin, it made me feel uncomfortable, and I didn't want guys looking at me lustfully... not that I think I'm pretty or anything, it just, you never know when there's a undercover pervert.

"If that's what you want, ok." She said, knowing why I said that.

After we got our swimsuits went to a couple more stores before crashing at Chick-Fil-A. We all order medium shakes with some of the best waffle fries in the world. We sat there talking about the new trends, what's in and what's out, what's our favorite stores and boys, mostly Lanna, Julia and a little bit of Natalie were talking about boys, I just sat back and listened, I don't really care to talk about boys.

"You know? Denny's actually like, really funny and hot." Lanna said.

"Of course you'd say that cause you have a crush on him." Natalie said teasingly.

"Ma-maybe." said Lanna, now blushing cotton candy pink.

"Oh come on, you know you do! It's obvious!" Julia said.

"Is-is it that obvious?"

"Nah, I don't think so." I said. "Probably why Julia, me and Natalie can tell cause we're close friends." I added.

"I kind of wish he did know." Lanna said a little melancholy.

Natalie tries to comfort Lanna by saying. "Ah, don't worry. I bet one of these days it will get through Mr. Dense Head."

"Hey. Julia what about you and Elliot?"

Julia turns bright red at the mention of Elliott's name. "Well I like him but... I don't know if he really likes me back," Julia said, now melancholy too. "I feel like it's a one-sided love."

"Nah my brother likes you he's just not man enough to ask you out. Trust me I know he likes you cause every time you're around, he acts ten times more clumsy and his head turns red."

"Really?" Julia asked, hopeful.

"You think I'm making this up?"

"Ummm, no?"

"Good, cause I'm not."

"Hey Chels, so are you and Vaughn like, an Item?" Lanna said

I almost spit out all of my drink. "W-what? Nooooo. We're JUST friends!"

"Sure you are." Natalie chimes in.

"Guys, stop picking on Chelsea. If she's says their just friends, then they're just friends." Julia said coming to my rescue. I gave her a silent thank you.

We finished our meal and headed off to the port to get back home.

While I was walking to home, I see Sabrina and her vampire like father pass me, but before they pass me we exchanged hellos and go on our way.

Sabrina is nice quiet girl who likes to keep her nose in a book, sometimes a bit quirky, but not as much as her father. We talk every now and then when I come to her house to sell what I found in the mines to her father. Her father's a bit strange and creepy, but is kind to me.

I got home and fed my cat Pusheen. I got in my red plaid pajama pants and shirt, and flopped on the couch. I checked to see if there was anything good on Tv and I finally stop looking when I found the Military channel, There was a show on about weapons that changed history. ll of a sudden I had a feeling of nostalgia. I and my family didn't really watch a lot of Tv, but when we do, we would all sit down together and watch the history channel or the military Channel. After that feeling of nostalgia, a feeling of loneliness came over me. I really missed my family, I looked over to a picture frame holding my family portrait, wishing my family was here.

I turned my TV off, and climbed into bed, trying to drift to sleep.

End

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~ChasingCinderella**


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday Party! Part 1

Cowboy Hats and Bandanas Chapter 3: Birthday Party! Part 1

**Howdy y'all! SOOO sorry for not updating in a while! I've been taking a break AND I have been very busy!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Instructive criticism is welcomed.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

When I was little, I was awkward and wasn't really good at conversations. So I tended to listen more and let the other person do the talking. I was afraid to speak, so I tried not to be around large groups, or I was with my older sister Amelia, and let her do the talking. As grew I got a lot better at talking, but I can be still awkward at times and rather not be around large groups of people. It's not that I don't like being around people, it's just I sometimes I need breaks every now and then. And right now...I wish I was on one of those breaks...

"Suck up Chelsea. So there's gonna be a lot of people! It'll be good for you! You'll have lots of fun." I said to myself.

I was walking down the road to Julia's house, trying not to think about all the people she probably invited to her twenty-second birthday party.

I wore a pair of jeans rolled up to my calves and an orange T-shirt over my blue one-piece swimsuit, and as usual, my hair is up in a high ponytail and my bandana is tied around my neck. I have Julia's gift in my worn messenger bag along with a change of clothes.

"Hey C.K.!" I hear Natalie's nickname for me and turn around.

"Every time you say my initials it reminds me of Superman." Yup, my full name is Chelsea Kenneth, but Nat likes to call me C.K. sometimes.

She ran up to me. "It makes you sound more awesome! Hey since you're on your way to the party let's go together." She said as she walked beside me.

"'Kay."

Natalie wore a black T-shirt and dusty hunter green capris, and her pink hair was tied into short pigtails with some hair poking out of the sides. Natalie. As long as I remember she was not really much of a girly girl. Like, yeah she wore skirts and dresses and pink every now and then, but she does not like to wear makeup or dress too gaudy. She's mostly simple and likes to be outside more, and likes to go hiking. Sometimes she'll help me on the farm when I have a big harvest or just likes to go hiking with me.

When we reached Julia's house Natalie knocked on their red door, and shortly the door opened to show the birthday girl herself.

"Hey gals!" Julia beamed. She wore a very cute and flattering sapphire blue top that tiered down to her thighs, and dark blue jeans. _'Hmmm... Wonder if she's gonna wear that during the water fight...'_ I thought to myself.

"Well are you gonna let us in or not?" Natalie said smiling.

"Oh! Yeah! Come on in! Right now we're playing apples to apples and Vaughn's losing!" Julia giggles on the last part.

We come in to see a bunch of people on couches and some on the ground around a coffee table. There was Vaughn looking frustrated, but I think more because he's losing than being forced to attend the party.

"Whoever had Flying Monkeys wins Magical" Said Lanna who was the judge that turn.

"Yus! I get it." Vaughn says with a grin, taking his new card into his collection.

"Wow Vaughn, I did not know you were magical." I say stifling a laugh. He looked up at me, his brows a bit furrowed.

"Hey, a cards a card, and I get a point." He gave a slight grin and looks back down to his cards.

"I'm also Handsome, Dangerous and Mysterious." He adds.

"Yeah! And Sappy too!" Some guy with a blue baseball cap and blond hair said, and started to burst out laughing. I also tried to keep myself from laughing but failed.

"HA HA! Nice Vaughn!"

Vaughn's face turns beet red and he sputters out "W-well let's see you play and see w-what you get!"

"Fine. I think I will!" I sit down next to Vaughn, and he pulls out some cards for me.

"Thank you very much!" I take the cards from his hands.

"No problem."

"Alright! I'm the judge for... Clumsy!" Denny Proclaims.

~*~ TIME SKIP~*~

"And Chelsea wins with eight green cards!"

"YEAH! I'm Cute, Fluffy, Deadly, AND Beautiful!" I said excitedly.

"HA! AND Clumsy, Annoying, Useless and boisterous!" Vaughn burst out laughing while I send him death glares.

Everyone else just stares at us. Probably because they're not used to us being so loud, cause mostly the only ones who have experienced us being loud are Natalie, Lanna, Julie and Denny. Vaughn and I guess, are thought to be quiet people... Except for me when I'm around kids... Heh heh... When I first came to the island Vaughn was really cold would not really smile or talk to other people... Until, that one day when I found him in the forest playing with some wild dogs...

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

_In the forest I saw Vaughn playing with the dogs. He looked relaxed. Like there wasn't a care in his world. Very unlike the Vaughn I usually saw at the shop._

_I was brought out of my thoughts when one of the dogs from the pack runs up to me with a stick._

"_No! Shh! Shew! Go away, he'll see me!" I panic as the dog still stay at my feet and began to whine._

"_Who's there?" I hear Vaughn's voice call out._

"_No one!" … IDIOT!_

"_Oh. Chelsea." Vaughn said flatly. Immediately knowing who it was, due to my stupid answer._

"_For some reason I don't like the way you said that..."_

"_So what you doin out here?" He asked._

"_Just taking a walk." I replied "I see you were having a nice time with the forest dogs... They seem to really like you."_

"_They seem to like you too." He stated._

_I look down at the dog to find the other two looking at me with their tongues sticking out. And the first one puts it paw on my leg._

"_So they do." I bend down to pet them then look back up at Vaughn._

"_How come you're relaxed here but not when around everyone else?"_

"_I don't know... I just am."_

"_May I ask? Why are so cold and don't want to be around people?"_

_Vaughn's eyes flicker for a second, then becomes melancholy instead of his usual hard or tense eyes._

"_... Well... When I was very young... I..." He struggles to get the words out ._

"_I was abandoned at an Orphanage.. The People there... The kids treated me differently, Because of my silver hair and amethyst eyes... It was horrible there... They would sometimes bully me and beat me up, so when I went to bed I had bruises that would keep be up all night. And the caretakers there would just look the other way when it happened.. Heh.. Some thought I was cursed." Vaughn walked over to a large rock and motioned for me to sit down. _

_I walk over to him and we both sat down, and he continued._

"_One day, probably the best day in my life. Two very nice people came... And for some reason chose me. Out of all the other perfectly normal looking kids.. They chose me. They gave me love, a home, a family, and the list goes on..." A single tear begins to fall down Vaughn's cheek, but he quickly wiped it away._

"_But one day when I was seventeen they never came home from their date... A policeman did instead... T-they told me that my parents were killed by a drunk driver..." Vaughn furrows his brows and tries to hold back his tears."_

"_Heh.. I don't even know why I'm telling you all this..." He said that, but he continues anyway._

"_Afterwards I started to live with aunt Mirabelle and Julia and got a job as an animal dealer... Afterwards... I began to distance myself from others, from people, from Mirabelle and Julia.. And eventually became cold and hated almost everything.." Vaughn stands up and offers his hand, and I take it. He pulls me up and continues to talk._

"_So, Yeah. Sorry to bother you with my sad life story-" Before he could finish I but in._

"_You know what you need?"_

"_W-what?" He said, a bit thrown off by my sudden question._

"_Do you know what you need?" I questioned again._

"_A what?" He raises his silver eyebrows, showing his surprised amethyst eyes._

"_Yup! A friend!" I say again excitedly._

"_U-uh-"_

"_Alright! It's decided! Chelsea Kenneth and Vaughn Jones shall be from now on shall be great friends!" I said with the biggest and goofiest grin I ever had._

"_Y-you and me?" Said Vaughn, who is still a little surprised._

"_Yup! Now let's go do what friends do!"_

_~*~FLASHBACK ENDS~*~_

"Hey who's up for a water fight!" Julia calls out.

END-

**So please tell me if you liked it! I'd REALLY APPRECIATE… Because, I'm not sure if I did a great job…**

**Also please REVIEW! 3**

**~ChasingCinderella**


End file.
